


Darkness Held at Bay

by Crystal_Prisom



Series: Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: honestly there are so many characters that I kind of gave up at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Prisom/pseuds/Crystal_Prisom
Summary: Maybe the world was f***** up after all.After being chased by someone who wants to kill her, a person living in one universe is chased into a wormhole that puts her in an alternate universe. She has no idea where she is. You know what would be good? A way home WITHOUT dying.You know what else would be good? Telling these spandex-wearing lunatics to STOP CHASING HER!!!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Contains and uses my main character from the other Mortal Kombat work that I did. If you want to read for more information, feel free to. If you don't, a summary of the other story will be at the bottom to not spoil anything for people who want to read it.
> 
> Thanks!

Silence. It seemed to be a profound thing, as Evie's life was full of chaos and disorder. Yet, in her life, there were times where she was able to relax and revel in the quiet. 

This was not one of those moments.

Evie tried to stifle her breathing as she peered behind the tree she was leaning against. She had tried to call her friends earlier, but this assassin was smart and had managed to destroy her communication device after he swiped his knife at her. She had fled her house to try and get the upper hand. She had enforced the forest with hidden traps in case of an emergency like this. She checked her arsenal, making sure she was prepared when she tensed. Evie quickly rolled forward on the ground, narrowly avoiding a knife that was thrown in her previous direction. Not looking back, she sprinted forward. She could feel the thing behind her gaining ground on her. It was definitely not human.

With a sudden burst of energy, she ran faster, leaping over a fallen log. The thing behind her did the same and instantly triggered the trap the Evie had carefully avoided stepping on. He screeched an inhuman scream as Evie whirled around. The thing that had been chasing her had red skin and was now supporting flaming eyes. She grimaced.  _Demon._ As she prepared to draw her sword, Archangel, the thing screamed again, and the net was burnt to a crisp.  _Well, shit._

Evie whirled around, only to trip over a fallen branch, and she face-planted on the forest ground. The demon stood over her fallen figure, raising his broadsword. "Finally. Today, the cursed Archangel dies by MY hands, the demon SURTUR!!!" Evie kicked at his shins, but it only caused him to stumble backwards as she grasped Archangel again and levelled it at the slowly approaching demon. She was inching her way back when Surtur suddenly rushed at her...

and her hand fell into nothingness.

As she fell through space and time, screaming, Evie wondered why her life was so fucked up in a state of panic before she fell on a table.


	2. A Rough Introduction

Evie blinked out the pain and light that was flashing in her eyes as she slowly sat up, aware of the mutters around the table she had crash-landed on. Once her eyes had adjusted to the lighting, she scanned the room.

There were several weird-looking people in the room. At the head of the table sat an elderly man with a helmet and a.. cape? At his side stood a figure with blue skin and red hair who was posed to attack the sudden intruder, along with the other inhabitants of the table. Evie raised her hand timidly. "Uh, hi?" The elderly man turned to face his group and waved his hand, the others relaxing. Yup, definitely the boss.

"My name is Magneto. We are the Brotherhood of Mutants. Who are you and what are you doing here?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion.  _Magneto? What weird-ass name is that?_  "Umm, I am Evie of Earth. I honestly have no idea what is going on here. Can you help me?" The man ignored her statement. He seemed to be bored. "Here is the issue at hand, Evie. We are a secret organization, therefore, if you will not join our ranks, we will have no choice but to kill you." Evie jumped to her feet on the table in alarm. "Wait, what? Look, I don't know what's going on! I don't even know who you are!" Magneto turned to face a large and buffed man. "Juggernaut?"

Evie yelped as she jumped to the side, avoiding the giant mutant's sudden tackle. She scanned the room for any escape options and widened her eyes as she saw the huge bulking man charge at her again. She rolled to the side again, and Juggernaut was unable to stop himself as he ran through the wall, revealing sunlight peeking through treetops. Evie almost wept in relief.  _Freedom!_

She sprinted outside, hearing the Magneto guy behind her shouting orders furiously as she tore through the mass extent of the woods. She turned to look behind her for any pursuers when she ran into something. Thinking it was just a tree, she got back on her feet and tried to run forward, only to fall on her but again.  _What the..._

She looked up slowly to see a man dressed in attire that Evie would have laughed at, if not for the gravity of the situation. He seemed to be wearing the American flag and held a shield with similar colours. He looked down at her. "Hello, ma'am. What are you doing out here?" Evie tried to grasp words as her mouth flopped uselessly. "Umm..." Suddenly, the foliage around the two rustled as the people in the room Evie was just in came into view. Magneto, who was suspended in the air, slowly descended. "Captain. I see you have met our stowaway. Please give her to us and we will be on our way." 

The American guy shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, Magneto. We're here to bring you to justice. Avengers, assemble!" Suddenly, something flew in from the sky, while the ground trembled. Someone dressed in a full suit of armour decorated red and gold landed on the ground, firing something at the former pursuers, while a man dressed in armour and a red cape beat up the enemies with a rapidly spinning object that Evie couldn't see. She was so confused, and when the big, green thing jumped into the battle, that was all it to get her to faint.

* * *

".... don't know, Steve. FRIDAY hasn't picked up any records. Her face isn't on the list."

"Well, try again. Might be a fluke."  
  
Evie groaned as she opened her eyes, again, sitting up abruptly. She saw two men who were talking with each other at the foot of her stretcher. She seemed to be in an infirmary of some sort. "Hello?" The two men looked at her, the blond man walking over. "Are you alright, miss?" Her eyes widened. "Wait. You're the one who was in the forest," she realized, noticing the identical clothing. The man seemed confused but shook it off. "Yes, I am. We brought you back to our base. I'm Captain America, one of the founders of the Avengers, but you can call me Steve Rogers. Who are you?" 

Evie shook his offered hand. "My name is Evie. So, you and your group save other people?" Steve nodded slowly. "Yes. As a matter of fact, we are known by the world as 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'." He looked very confused, to which Evie laughed in sympathy. "Oh, I understand. Actually, I'm not from this Earth." The other man, who was listening to their conversation, tensed up. "What do you mean?" Evie was surprised by his sudden hostility. "Um, I actually don't know where I am, but is there some way I could access a teleporter of some sort? I kind of need to-"

The brunette man leapt back. "What are you, exactly?" Evie smiled, trying to ease the tension. "Um, I'm an Archangel." The man ran out of the room, quickly followed by Steve as he slammed the door shut. "Okay! Nice talk!" she yelled after them.  _Geez, what was with them?_ Suddenly, the door was blasted from its hinges as the same armoured man from the fight before stepped through the door. Without warning, he shot a beam at Evie, who widened her eyes as she was blasted against the wall. "Urgh, what gives?" she muttered. She looked up to see the man levelling another shot at her.

Thinking quickly, she threw the blanket at him, distorting his vision. She tackled him to the ground, landing blows. Thanks to her arms that were now covered in starmetal, she was able to easily dent the metal, hurting the man below. She ran away from his still recovering body out of the room and came face-to-face with Steve. "Can you help- WHOA!" She dodged the thrown punch, kicking at Steve's exposed legs. Why were they so intent on killing her, now? She was able to punch him in the face and wrestled the shield from his arm before taking off. As she ran through the base, more and more people could see the woman holding the famous Captain America shield, and so they pursued her as well.

She ran outside the building, seeing hundreds of armed soldiers with their weapons trained on her. Evie turned around to see the other so-called "Avengers" behind her. "STAND DOWN! PUT THE SHIELD ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Evie raised her arms in exasperation. "LOOK, MAN! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM. I CAME FROM AN EARTH, BUT IT'S NOT THIS ONE. THIS MUST BE AN ALTERNATE REALITY OR SOMETHING. CAN SOMEONE HELP ME GET BACK?" 

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! 3, 2,..."

"Fuck it," Evie muttered. She threw a sphere of ice into the air, and instantly, the ground was frozen, as well as the people standing on it. She ran past the blockade of soldiers, panting in exhaustion. Could she not get a break? Suddenly, she stopped and leaned backwards, avoiding the bullet that was shot at her. A brunette woman stood there, gun aimed at her. "Hill! Stand down!" A man in a trench coat walked over, and the woman holstered her gun. He looked at Evie with one eye, and she fidgeted nervously. "Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding. I'm just trying to get back to my version of Earth. Can you help me?"

* * *

_My name is Evie, and I was born in the Heavens. My mother was Queen Penelope and my father was King Abaddon. I, along with my three older sisters, was a princess of the Heavens. My eldest sister, Eleanor, was the Princess of the North, or the Dragon. The next eldest, Emma, was the Princess of the West, the Serpent. The next eldest after her was Elena, Princess of the East and the Phoenix. Meanwhile, I was the Princess of the South, titled the Direwolf. I was three when I wandered into the Forbidden Library and created life using one of the books. As a result, my family and I were stripped of our powers and banished to one of the planets I created as punishment._

_There, my father became enraged. He ended up killing my mother and tortured me and my sisters. Eventually, it got so bad to the point where I lost control of myself and incinerated everything within about a fifteen-mile radius. I grew up in a clan, escaped its ruthless leaders, and made friends with better people._

_In my Universe, the Earth is split up into six different realms. Earthrealm, Outworld, Edenia, Netherrealm, Chaosrealm, and Orderrealm. I come from Earthrealm, where you'll find the majority of humans in. It's much like your New York. We've got sorcerers, cryomancers, pyromancers, and other elementals that I can't describe. Recently, I participated in a tournament called Mortal Kombat. It's a competition that determines the fate of a realm. You can defend it from conquerors, or fight to conquer the realm. Our former friend and ally, the thunder god Raiden, had been corrupted by dark magic and was trying to take over Outworld. And while Earthrealm and Outworld are not very friendly with each other, we still grouped together to stop Raiden._

_This tournament isn't an arts and crafts thing. It pits a fighter on one side against a fighter on the other. These people, called kombatants, then fight each other. In the end, either one person is left standing, the other unconscious, or both people are knocked out. Then, the victor has the choice to end his enemy's life. We Earthrealmers are highly against this, while some Outworlders have no conscience. So, you can see the danger there. We fought. People died, but I was able to bring them back. Eventually, we won._

_However, because I am an Archangel, I believe that the Devil has sent one of his demons to attempt to kill me. He calls himself Surtur, or something. I was running from him when I fell into a wormhole and ended up in the Brotherhood complex._

* * *

Evie looked anxiously between Nick Fury and his close friend Maria Hill. They, along with the other members of the Avengers, had moved into a conference room. Evie was, in the end, cuffed, but it was better than being dead. Finally, the one-eyed man nodded. "It makes sense. Thor has mentioned that there were multiple expansions in the galaxy that even he was unaware of. Still, we'll need to get you to a telepath to see if you're telling the truth." Evie looked at him. "A telepath? You have one too?"

Hill nodded her head. "His name is Charles Xavier. Those people you met in that room were people that he and his group have tried to stop for the previous years. They're called the X-Men. We keep in touch, occasionally. So, until we get the word of confirmation, no funny stuff. Understood?"


	3. Getting to Know Your Surroundings

"Whoa, what the fuck is THAT?"

The amazed newcomer dressed in unusual clothing was pointing at the famous SHIELD Helicarrier that the Avengers were about to board. Evie was being "escorted" by the core members of the original Avengers group, minus Hawkeye (retirement). Joining them were Wanda Maximoff and the android Vision. "That is the Helicarrier," Steve explained. "I take it that your world isn't this advanced in technology?" Evie shook her head, still gazing at the massive aircraft. "So, it's like a giant jet plane?"

Tony snorted. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat." He clearly didn't trust this person. He had his suspicions when he couldn't find information on the woman, and had attacked her upon realizing that she was not of this world. He had his fair share of dealing with aliens. Nevertheless, they would see whether she was able to be trusted sooner or later.

* * *

"You know, it's very peaceful."

Natasha turned to face the other woman, who was looking at the ground of the plane. They were close to their destination, with many of the other Avengers in the cockpit or talking to each other. "I'm sorry?" she asked politely, not understanding what Evie was talking about. She looked up. "Sorry. I've got x-ray vision and could see your world from up here. It's very peaceful. Compared to mine, at least. In my world, so many people dig for scraps, and chaos reigns free. In your world, they have you guys to protect them. My friends and I only protect our realm."

The female assassin nodded. "I see," she said lamely, not knowing what else to say. Evie smiled slightly. "It's a nice change."

As she was talking, the Helicarrier finally landed with a rough bump, shaking the aircraft and its passengers. Evie got up immediately and ran out the plane. "Hey! Where is she going?" Bruce shouted, pointing at her retreating figure. Natasha got up immediately to catch up to her and paused when she saw the runaway hunched over a nearby bush. Evie's face was pale, and she breathed deeply. "Are you alright?" the Black Widow asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, just... never actually flew in a plane."

Natasha was concerned. Right when she turned around to get some water, she heard a muffled thump. Spinning around again, she saw Evie's prone body lying in the grass. At that moment, Professor X with Cyclops walked over. The telepath was unaware of the unconscious person as he addressed Natasha. "I received Fury's message about the dimension traveller. If we go in, I can help... oh dear. I'll have a bed prepared right away."

* * *

"Goddamnit. This is literally the third time I've fainted today," Evie grumbled. She shoved the blanket off her body and sat up, rubbing her temples. While she recovered, Charles wheeled over to Evie, stopping a few feet away from her. "Hello, Evie. My name is Charles Xavier. I am the professor here for this school." She lowered her hands and extended one to shake his reaching one. "It's nice to meet you, Charles."

After a few minutes, the two were walking out of the room, strolling around the school. Happy and cheerful students passed them, which the Archangel soon found out to be mutants. "So, Evie. About your world. What can you tell me about it?" She frowned. "Well, it's similar to this Earth in that it's composed the same way. But, that's where the similarities end. My world doesn't have super-powered criminals like yours. It's mostly just robbers and thieves. The bigger threats are those who want to conquer a realm. Then, the Mortal Kombat tournament starts, and we fight for our lives and realm."  
  
"I was able to read into your past when you were unconscious. It was able to get things done quickly and efficiently. I apologize if that was not what you wanted, Evie." She waved him off. "It's fine. You actually were doing good, thinking ahead and..." Evie was cut short of her sentence when she noticed a man in full red costume with twin katanas strapped to his back zip by her. "Hey, Evangelina, canyouholdthis? Thanks, bye!" He threw a metal necklace into her hands and ran off, leaving Evie confused and Xavier very weary. Under further examination, Evie realized that she was holding dog tags. "Wade, what did you do now?" Charles sighed.

As if Fate heard his question, it decided to answer it. A guttural roaring was heard down the hall as a shorter man slid around the corner. He had a very unusual haircut and a very unkempt face. "WHO TOOK IT!" he thundered. The students nearby, afraid of suffering the Wolverine's wrath, immediately pointed at the woman standing next to the wise telepath, and her eyes widened. "Fuck me," she groaned.

* * *

 

While Evie was conversing with Charles inside the building, the Avengers were sitting in the grass under a large tree outside. "So, guess she really was telling the truth," Tony grumbled. Natasha looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Bruce snickered. "He owes me a hundred bucks and has to buy dinner tonight." Thor laughed loudly and deeply. "Excellent! Now, we will be able to feast properly tonight." Suddenly, several things happened.

First, the speedy mutant, Quicksilver, dashed into the group. "What are you talking about?" Steve swatted his arm gently. "It's none of your business, son." Peter snorted, standing straighter. "Well, as an X-man myself, I think that I deserve to know. So, what's up?" Tony plucked at a blade of grass and threw it away. "There's someone that came from another universe. Same planet, but different people and ideas. Honestly, I thought it was all fake until Xavier confirmed that it was fact," he stated, grumpily. 

Then, bursting from the back doors ran out a screaming red-clothed merc. "Why is Deadpool here, Peter?" Wanda asked. He sighed. "You know how Spider-Man has been trying to 'reshape' him, or whatever? Well, the two had a fight and it ended up with Deadpool getting the short end of the stick. Xavier allowed him to stay at the school, for the time being. I can't even catch a wink of sleep, the way that he's been pranking everyone!" he complained. The Merc-with-the-Mouth rested his hands on his knees, panting from exhaustion. "Whoo! Man, I didn't know old Wolvie could make that many expressions in one second! Oh, and a side-note, Wolvie doesn't like it when I touch his things. That came out wrong, but I don't take it back."

"What did you do?" Vision had stood up, seeming to catch sight of something. 

"I took Wolvie's dog tags, and he started to chase me. I passed them to some other girl back in there. She was next to the Professor. Kind of looked confused," he nodded in thought. Wanda stood up as well. "Uh, guys?"

The glass of the back doors shattered as a familiar figure wearing silver attire was thrown against a tree trunk with a sickening sound. There were sounds of sympathy and winces as an enraged Logan walked over the glass shards. There was a silence. "FIGHT!" some kid shouted. 

Logan howled and threw himself at the fallen Archangel, but she held her forearms, blocking the incoming blow. The starmetal covering her arms blocked the adamantium claws that had been extended from her aggressor. She had a snarl on her face as she extended her leg, wrapping it around Logan's, and flipped him on his back. While he was stunned, she somersaulted away, landing on her two feet. She quickly threw a fireball at the mutant and drew her sword. The two clashed blades, starmetal against adamantium, neither one getting the upper hand. However, in a move that seemed suicidal, the Archangel threw her sword into the air.

Time seemed to slow for Evie as she shoved her flat palm forcefully into Logan's chest. He stumbled backwards, and Evie caught the falling sword, running the Wolverine through with it, driving it into his chest. However, she didn't pull it out of him, and the two just stood there. Evie groaned in pain as she yanked the blade from Logan, and he retracted his claws that were buried in her gut. The two fell to the ground, groaning. Logan looked down as the hole in his chest started to mend. He looked over to see Evie, slowly getting on her feet, the wounds in her stomach closing as well. She looked down at his stunned face. "That. Fucking. Hurt," she growled. 

And with a sudden swipe of her hand, she sent the other mutant away from her, pushing him with an invisible force.

* * *

"So, what is it that you can do?" Hank asked, looking towards Evie. After the fiasco, everyone had been settled down and matters were settled after it was revealed that Wade snatched Logan's dog tags (the merc had gulped nervously at Logan's glare). She lifted up her hand and counted off the things. "Um, I am an Elemental that has control over all the elements and I am also a telepath and have telekinesis. I can transform into another organism's form, and also have a healing factor. I am skilled in most martial art forms because I was born a few centuries before Earth was created, so I was able to study most of them. I call myself an Archangel, but I'm more properly labelled a Titan. My longsword has the honor of being called Archangel."

The blade was Evie motioned towards was resting on the couch she was sitting in. She turned the blade, showing that one side of it had been tinted white like a pearl, the other black like obsidian. She sheathed the sword and stood up. "This was all fun, and everything, but now that I've been deemed 'trustworthy', is there any way we could try to find a way to get me back?" Bruce fixed the glasses on his face nervously. "Um, well, there's a number of complications here. If this is going to work, we have to develop one from scratch. Then, we would have to find a way to make it put you in your world. And that opens more possible doorways.

I'm thinking about one, two years?"

Evie's jaw dropped open. "One to two years? I can't spend my fucking time here! For all I know, that assassin guy could be after my friends to get information. They could be in danger!" Tony snapped, "Well, that isn't our problem, is it?" Steve widened his eyes at his friend's comment. "Tony, that uncalled..."

"If you're only going to whine and bitch about this, then we can have it take longer to complete." Evie narrowed her eyes. In a flash, she had dashed forwards, holding a small dagger against his throat, the others getting up quickly in concern. "That will be the last mistake you ever make. I've got family to get home to. Tell me, Stark. If I removed you from the people in the room here, what would you do to get back?" After a few seconds of silence, she removed the weapon from the billionaire's throat. "I don't even need your help. If you aren't able to help me, I'll just go and do this myself," she growled. Evie exited the room, slamming the door behind her. "Good talk," Wanda muttered under her breath. 

A few seconds later, "WADE! GIVE ME MY FUCKING GUN, DIPSHIT!"

**Author's Note:**

> In the previous story, my main character (Evangelia "Evie") helped her friends to stop their former ally from conquering a portion of the world. They succeed in their task, and she retires back to her normal life. Her nickname is the Diamond Direwolf, and she is an Archangel who is running away from a demon trying to kill her. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask in the comments below.


End file.
